The Lighthouse
by ProudDrakester
Summary: Danny, Tucker, and Sam has been dared by Dash to spend twenty-four hours in the lighthouse that has been said to be haunted for years since the end of the American Revolutionary War ended in 1783 and to come back with result on Monday. Will they survive Dash's hard yet simple task? Find out when you read, "The Lighthouse". Slight DXS. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**The Lighthouse**

**By: Prouddrakester**

**Summary: During the American Revolutionary War from 1775-1783, the British soldiers would go to a local Lighthouse in Amity Park and hang people from its rocks and into the ocean. Now as time went by, people have said that there are paranormal activities going on in that lighthouse such as furniture are constantly moving and someone has mysteriously poisoned a lighthouse keeper's drinks once. Danny, Tucker, and Sam has been dared by Dash to spend twenty-four hours in the lighthouse and come back with results. Only problem is that they cannot have food or drinks in that lighthouse in fear of getting poisoned as well and that they cannot leave before the 24 hours are up. Will they survive? Find out when you read, "****_The Lighthouse"_****. Slight DXS**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

It is a splendid Friday in Amity Park. The sun was shining. The adults were at work. And the kids were at school. Speaking of school, there are three teenager in particular who were just finishing up a huge math test before the school bell rings for lunch time in a local high school named, Casper High.

"_I got to finish up this test!"_ A young boy with jet black hair thought. "_I have to finish up this test so I can make it on time and receive good food!"_

The boy's name is Daniel Fenton but he would like to be called "Danny". He has jet black hair and crystal blue eyes. He is about fourteen years old and he attends to Casper High, where he is welcome with bullying by the jocks in his school. But fear not for he is not alone. He has two loyal best friends named Tucker Foley and Samantha Manson. Call her Sam, unless you have death wish.

As of right now, Danny is just randomly answering all of the questions on his math test as fast as he could, silently praying that he got them all right.

"_Why couldn't I have gain a ghost power where I can just zap the right answer with just a point of my fingertips?" _Danny thought, bitterly to himself.

Need more explanation? Thought so.

You see, Danny Fenton isn't just a normal, high school student. He isn't just another nerd that gets bullied by the popular kids at school. He is also a ghostly superhero named Danny Phantom. How is that possible, you may ask? Well, back in April 1, 2004 Danny Fenton was dared by his best friend, Sam Manson, to go into the recently built, ghost portal and check things out. Young Daniel was a little apprehensive at first however not wanting to look like wimp in front of his friends and his secret crush (not that he will ever admit _that_ to himself), he put on a white and black hazmat suit and did as he was told. Everything was fine for the young and naïve teenage boy until he pressed a button, that was built inside of the portal, and a great, big flash washed over him, changing young Danny's life forever.

Now whenever Danny went ghost, his blue eyes changed into an electric green. His jet black hair changed into a snow-white. And his white and black hazmat suit transformed into black and white. Danny now has the ability to disappear from one's sight, walk through solid object without a problem, shoot green ectoblast from his hand, and shoot ice from his eyes. He also has a great scream that can destroy a whole area at once. Danny has the ability to destroy the world in his hand but he choose to use his powers to save the world by getting rid of the evil invaders from it. But of course, like any superhero there are those who cannot see it.

"_Is it B or C? No, it's got to be a C."_ Danny thought as he marked the last question his test. Feeling relieved and worried at the same time, he got up and hand in the test to his math teacher.

He turned around to see Tucker, the techno geek, on his PDA and Sam is reading a book. He smiled softly to himself as he plopped back down on his seat. Just then, the school bell rings telling all of the school kids that it is, lunch time. Danny and Tucker got up as fast as they can and ran to the cafeteria to be the first few in line with their friend, Sam trailing behind with her bag lunch.

"I'll find us our table. You guys do what you need to do." Sam said, before heading off to find their usual lunch table. In the corner, by one of the windows in the cafeteria.

Danny and Tucker paid no mind to her however, as they were focus on the kind of meal that were handed to them. A big slice of pizza and a slice of chocolate cake. After they paid for their meals, the two best friends went ahead and sat down next to their other best friend.

"So how'd you guys think of that test?" Danny asked curious to know how his friends did on that math test that he most likely failed. This is good because sometimes he lets Tucker and Sam go ghost hunting with him and if their grades were dropped then that would be a good sign to leave them alone and go ghost hunting alone until their grades are brought up.

"That test was easy! I probably aced that with flying colors." Tucker exclaimed as he took a huge bite of his pizza.

"I probably aced it too but I give it a rate 8 on a scale from one to ten." Sam said before she took another bite of her salad.

The halfa smiled at this as he proceeded to eat his lunch as well. The three best friend ate their lunch in silence until they heard the A-list's conversation as they walked by them.

The A-List is a huge popular group in their school. The group mostly consists of cheerleader and jocks that participates in most of Casper High's event. They rule the school. They are the ones that most people look up to and want to be like. They are the ones that put other people down. Danny, Tucker, and Sam are unfortunately one of the many people, this particular group go after for even though, they don't want anything to do with them...well, Sam doesn't. Danny and Tucker however, dreams of a life being one of them. One of the few relevant people from this group are: Dash Baxter, who is the captain of the football team; Kwan, his best friend; Paulina Sanchez, leader of the cheerleading team; and Starr, who is considered as Paulina's shadow.

"I'm telling you that it is true! My cousin literally did go to that lighthouse and never came back! Why won't you believe me?" Paulina asked her friends, who seems to not believe her story.

"Oh I believe you, Paulina. I mean who wouldn't with the reputation that freaky lighthouse at the beach has?" Dash said, remembering the story that his father once told him when he was seven or eight years old.

This caught Danny's attention, of course. What about the 'freaky' lighthouse at the beach? Being a superhero, he has to be concern about anything that is freaky, unnatural, or paranormal.

"So why are you guys looking at me as if I should be in a mental hospital?" Paulina questioned her friends again as she stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Nevermind that. So what else happened while your cousin was at that lighthouse?" Dash asked Paulina.

"Well, he went into the lighthouse on last Monday night and he was supposed to come back on Tuesday morning. But he has called me, during the middle of the the night, saying that weird stuff was going on in the lighthouse and then the line went dead, just like that." Paulina explained her situation as she snapped her fingers.

"Whoa," The crowd responded to the story and murmured to themselves, concerning the lighthouse.

Danny was making up his decision to either intrude the conversation or not. If he intrude, he probably might get bullied now by Dash and the rest of the football team but he might get the story that he wants so he can save some people. If he doesn't intrude, he can get bullied later and worse, not save anybody. So he decided to go with option A.

He got up and was about to go to the A-listers, when Sam called out on him. "Danny, what are you doing?" She asked.

"My job." He responded before he cautiously walked up to his tormentors and his crush. He tapped on Paulina's shoulder.

"What are you doing here, loser?" She asked in a snobbish manner.

Danny tried not to look offended by that and asked, "Paulina, I hate to intrude but I overheard your conversation and I was wondering, what is the big deal with this lighthouse thing?"

"Well, will you look at this? Fenturd here is stalking us!" Dash exclaimed, obnoxiously with his "friends" laughing at his "joke".

"Yeah, so, Paulina?" Danny asked, looking desperately at the girl that he has lusted for since the second grade.

"Well considering you care, I'm going to tell you. So you know the lighthouse at Amity Park's beach, right?" Paulina asked, pausing to watch the young halfa nod his head. "So, there has been rumors that some British soldiers were hanging a bunch of people from its rocks during the American Revolutionary War. As years since the American Revolutionary War has ended, there has been another rumor regarding the lighthouse. They say that it is being haunted by ghost. And not the kind of ghost you see Danny Phantom fight everyday. These ghosts are legitimately, much more freakier than any of Danny Phantom's enemies. I heard one time that a lighthouse keeper was at his office and one of the ghosts from that house poured mercury in his water bottle which, put him into his grave. And just a few days ago, my cousin, who visiting Amity Park for a week, visited that lighthouse and he called me saying that there were freaky stuff happening there and then line went dead, just like that. And nobody saw him ever again since that day." Paulina said, explaining her story all over again.

There was a moment of silence between the geek and the popular crowd. Danny, who is still letting this mysterious story sink in, jolted in fear when he heard Dash said, "Hey, I have an idea! Why don't YOU and your nerdy friends go to that lighthouse for a day and come back on Monday with results?"

"I-I don't..." Danny stammered but was interrupted by his bully.

"You don't get it, Fenturd, I DARE you to in there, twenty-four hours in that supposedly 'haunted' lighthouse with your friends. Which means you cannot back out. And if you do back out before twenty-four hours, then I will make sure you'd get a beating of a lifetime." Dash threatened to his target.

Danny, who was scared out of his wits, nodded nervously at the demand that Dash put on him. He was obviously scared of Dash, not the task.

Dash sneered at him and said, "Fine then. See you on Monday. And don't forget."

Danny watched as the entire clique walked by him with their noses stuck up in the air.

"_Now how will I tell Tucker and Sam about this?" _Danny wondered as he went back to his seat.

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Please don't forget to comment/favorite/follow. I hope you have a blessing day. :)**

**Xoxo,**

**M**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2- I don't own anything but the plot.**

"YOU DID WHAT?" Tucker exclaimed, angrily at his best friend as they walked to his house that afternoon.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Danny exclaimed desperately as he walks on the steps to Fenton Works.

Fenton Works is a place where Maddie Fenton and Jack Fenton work and live at. They are ghost hunters though, they're not nearly as good as their son-not that they know that. They put a huge sign on their house, expecting people to call them up if they have any paranormal trouble. Instead, it was practically social suicide for the entire family once they put that up. They also have an opt center on their roof, which looks like as if a UFO has landed on their roof. The house, their beliefs in ghosts, and their poor ghost hunting skill are the reasons why that the Fentons are a laughing-stock for the entire community of Amity Park.

"Well sorry doesn't cut it! You put our lives in danger, thanks to your hero side." Tucker argued.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Guys, this isn't a big deal. I fought Dan and the Ghost King before. Little ghosts from an abandoned lighthouse does not scare me." He said. Though he is mostly saying that to himself than them. He practically crapped in his pants once Dash told him the dare. Hopefully, they are just ghost that he knows though from the sound of it, they aren't.

On the other hand though, his friends were being ridiculous. Come on, he's Danny Phantom for crying out loud! If there's any ghost trouble or any trouble in general, he'd have no problem in defending them. That's just what he do.

"So why are we involved?" Sam asked just as angry as Tucker. Who wouldn't when their best friend just signed them up for unwanted trouble?

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Dash?" Danny said with a sarcastic smile on his face.

"Plus, you do know we're talking about Amity Park's beach's lighthouse, right? That place has been haunted for years and we're not talking about Skulker or the Box Ghost or any of those kind of ghosts. They are more of believing is seeing kind of ghosts. You're going have to be really smart about this." Tucker informed his friends.

"Thank you, I think this is why I have a ghost sense, remember? So I can spot a ghost whenever they're nearby." Danny said.

"I don't know about this." Tucker said, nervously.

"Guys, if you really don't want to go then leave. I can go alone and handle those ghosts myself." Danny said as he put a hand on his hips.

"But what about-"Tucker began before Sam covered his mouth with her hand.

"We'll go." She told Danny as she glares at the techno-geek.

"Great! Now, we're going to be leaving at twelve in the morning. Which means we should get enough sleep and food by then. Because of the whole 'mercury in the water' with the lighthouse keeper thing, I advise you to not bring any food or drink with you." Danny informed them.

"What?! No food or drink for the next twenty-four hours?! What the fuck man!" Tucker exclaimed angrily at his friend.

"Tucker unless you want to die of having poison in your food, I suggest you just eat really good tonight. We will stop by a restaurant and eat something on our way and back. Besides you will not die if you didn't eat anything in a day. Trust me." Danny told him.

"But..." Tucker was about to protest about this but was cut off by Danny.

"You can always leave, if you don't like the idea of this."

Tucker sucked his teeth at him in annoyance. "No, I'm good." He groaned.

"Great! Now, discussion is over." Danny said.

And with that the three best friends departed their ways to their homes.

Luckily for Danny, his parents were out for a ghost convention for the weekend. They won't be back until Sunday afternoon, which means he really didn't need to make up a lie about where he is going tonight. However, Danny still has his overbearing sister, Jazz, to worry about. She may know his secret about his other half but that doesn't mean that he is sure that he wants her to know about the little deal that he made with Dash earlier today. She may hold him back or worse, ask to tag along with him and his friends. It's already bad enough that he somehow got Tucker and Sam in the mess that he made. But he also knows for everybody's safety, that it is best for Jazz to know. Just in case something happens.

"Jazz!" Danny shouted only to have his sister coming out of the kitchen with a book in her hand.

"Yes, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Um, I've been dared by Dash to hang out at Amity Park's lighthouse with Sam and Tucker for at one day." Danny informed Jazz.

"What?!" His sister yelled in rage. "You can't go to that lighthouse! There's evil ghosts in there."

"Thanks Jazz. I think I've already got that covered considering I fight evil ghosts every single day of my life." Danny replied, sarcastically.

"Oh, you know what I mean! I'm not going to let you go there." Jazz retorted.

"But I have to or else Dash will kick my butt!"

"Dash and every other ghosts out there kicks your butt every single day, what's the difference this time?" Jazz asked, raising an eyebrow at her little brother.

_"She's got a point."_ Danny thought but he will never say it out loud.

"It's not just about me, it's also about the safety of everyone else. If I don't go then who will be the one to save everyone else from those vicious ghosts?" Danny questioned.

Jazz couldn't argue with that. She knew very well of her brother's secret life as a ghostly teen superhero which is why she is extra precautions towards Danny and make sure that he is in a good condition and also, that he doesn't hurt himself too seriously where it would require actual medical attention.

Jazz sighs and said, "Fine! Just please be careful little brother."

Danny rolled his eyes and told her, "I know, I know. And I will, I promise you that."

Danny can be at least half sincere when he said that. The other half just hopes that he is right.

The two sibling hugged before they both went their separate ways, Danny went upstairs to his bedroom while Jazz stayed in the living room for most of the night.

As soon as Danny was in his room, he immediately went on his computer to research about Amity Park's lighthouse for hours-with some breaks by going Facebook and Youtube, of course. Danny's room was so quiet that he jumped at the sound of his alarm clock going off at twelve in the morning.

Danny sighed and got out of his chair as he thought, '_Let the games begin..."_

**So how was that for the second chapter? Not so bad, right? Well, I hope you like this story so far. I will try my best to update every Monday until school starts at the end of August of course. So yeah...**

**Thank you so much for reading my story! Please comment/favorite/follow. Have a blessing day! Toodles!**

**Xoxo,**

**M.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3- I don't own anything but the plot.**

Danny got out of his house at twelve in the morning, careful not wake his sister up. As he got out to the street, he saw Paulina running up to him.

"Paulina?" He said her name in shock, "what are you doing here at this time at night?

"I came to say that I am so sorry that Dash is making you all this. Really I never expected anything to be this way." She apologized, sincerely.

"It's fine. I'm used to the weird position that Dash always place me in." Danny said as if it were no big deal. And if he really thought about it, it really isn't.

"You really are braver than you seem at school." Paulina commented.

"Really?" He asked in shock that Paulina would say that to him. She nodded her head in response. "Thanks."

Paulina went up to him, wrapping her arms around him staring up at his clear, baby blue eyes. "Can you please find him for me?" She asked, timidly.

"I will try but I can't guarantee it." Danny told her, getting lost in her hypnotizing brown eyes.

"Good. Because something good will happen to you if you come back with him." She said.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Danny asked her, wondering what kind of surprise Paulina has for him.

Paulina blew his mind away when she leaned up and kissed him. As soon as Danny's lips starts to kiss her back, she pulls away.

"Alright, I gotta go. Good luck, loser...I mean Danny." Paulina said with a smile and walked away.

Danny watched her walk away, still feeling the kiss that he had a minute ago with Paulina.

"Oh, and Danny?" Paulina called out to him, turning around to face the said boy.

"Yeah, Paulina?" He answered her call, finally getting out his dazed.

"We never had this talk." She said.

"Right." Danny said in a really low voice.

He should've known it was just a moment, that Paulina would've ruined the moment just by saying exactly that.

Paulina smiled in satisfaction and walked away.

Once Paulina disappeared in the dark, black night, Danny looked around his surrounding and said, "Going ghost!"

With that being, a white, bright light appeared around his torso transforming him into ghostly alter-ego, Danny Phantom. He jumped into the air and flew to pick his friends for the mission they were about to take.

-Later That Evening-

After stopping by restaurant on the way like Danny promised, the three friends finally made it in front of the lighthouse.

"Alright, let's go in and..." Danny said but was cut off by Tucker.

"I don't know about this." The scared techno-geek said pointing at the tower in front of them.

"Tucker..." Danny said in annoyance, about to comfort his friend again.

"I'm serious, who knows what would happen once we're inside of that thing?" Tucker said out of fright.

"Here we go again." Danny thought as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm with Tucker on this. After the story that we've heard about this particular lighthouse, we have all the right reasons to be scared, regardless of the countless ghost attack that we've faced alone." Sam said, earning a nod in agreement from Tucker.

"Would it make you guys feel better if I were in my ghost form, again?" Danny questioned, hoping they (mostly Sam.) would say no.

Though he was proven wrong once both of his friends quickly nodded their heads yes.

Danny rolled his eyes once again as he complied to their wishes as he muttered under his breath, "you guys are being ridiculous."

After he transformed back to Danny Phantom, he took Sam's and Tucker's hand and made them intangible so that they may get through the rusty door without any problem. Want to know what the door said? Warning: Do not enter.

The trio walked/flew up the stairs of the eerily silent tower. Danny looked around, keeping his eyes open to anything dangerous or suspicious.

"Fuck it, I'm out!" Tucker said, finally letting his fear get the best of him.

However Sam put in a shoulder, making the young geek turn around and said, "Nu uh. If I have to stay, you do too."

Being more scared of this girl and her combat boots than murderous ghosts, Tucker nodded his head timidly and said, "Yes ma'am."

He turned around and continued to walk with his friends up to the top of the tower. Once they were all up in the tower room, Danny landed and settled his stuff down on the floor.

He looked around the place, where there were dusty controllers and furniture from the 18th century. It is refreshing to see vintage stuff but in this lighthouse's case, it is just downright creepy.

"Let's just set up our stuff and go to sleep." Danny told his friends, who agreed with him as they were all pretty tired from the long flight to here.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sam said before she walked a from the group.

"Hmm." Danny and Tucker said in response as they were too focused on setting up their beds for the night.

Just then they heard a loud scream coming from the other room. They dropped everything that was in their hands and exchanged a frightening look at each other.

"Sam!" They said in unison before they ran to bathroom to see what is going with their only girl friend.

Once they went to the bathroom, they saw Sam standing there with a frightening look on her face as she holds a hand over her speeding heart.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked for the two of them.

Sam snapped out of her daze and turned to look at her worried looking friends. "T-there w-was so-som-someone o-on th-the ot-ther s-s-side o-of th-the mi-mi-mirror." She managed to stuttered out, still scared for what she has seen.

"Sam, it's called your reflection. You shouldn't be so scared about that." Tucker said, not really sure what she meant.

"N-no but there was a woman on the other side of it. She had really long hair, pale skin, and blood all over her face." Sam explained.

"What?" Danny asked in disbelief of that.

"No." Tucker said, deciding to not believe her.

"It's true! Come take a look." She said.

"I think the myths that you hear about this place is getting to your head." Danny said before looking at the mirror, seeing their reflection staring back at them from the other side. "See? There's no one else in the mirror but us."

Sam would argue but seeing as there isn't any proof, she is forced to say, "Sorry. I guess I just need some rest that's all."

But she knows very well what she has seen and knowing that nobody else knows, makes her even more scared than she already is. Danny took her hand and gave it a friendly squeeze for comfort.

"Don't worry, Sam. I am sure if there really were ghosts in here, that I would sense them out for you and Tucker. You know how it goes. So you don't need to fret about a thing, girl." Danny said as he pulled his best friend into a tight hug. Not wanting to be left out, Tucker walked up to his best friends and joined them in their group hug.

Little did they know how wrong Danny is.

"Hehehe, so the boy thinks he got it cover here. How very cute." A mysterious creature said.

"Hush! We don't want to blow our cover." Another mysterious creature said.

"Yes, ma'am." It responded as they watch the trio in front of them.

**Dun dun dunnn! A cliffhanger. Sorry for the long wait guys, it's just that I've been really busy with camp and trying to complete my summer reading before school start (I have a very bad habit of procrastinating). **

**Anyway, I want to give a quick shout-out to Blak-Ice. He is one of the many best writers on here and it is his birthday today. If you don't know him already then you might want to check out her story: _1 Human Plus 2 Halfas Equals A Family_. It really is a great story if you would want to read any Danny/Dani father/daughter-bonding story. **

**Also check out: **

_**Reflection **_**By The Last Letter**

_**Wonderwall**_**by The Last Letter (if you've finished Reflection)**

**_Who I Really I Am_ by Phantom Ice  
**

**_Flowers Will Bloom/Grow_ by CrypticMoonFanh  
**

**and plenty of more excellent story if you just go on my profile and click on "Favorite Story".**

**And don't forget to go on my page and read some of my stories such as _Drachelle 1: The Beginning of Everything, Drachelle 2: Our Love, and Baby Love _if you are a fan of _Drake & Josh. _**

**Before I go, here's a question I have for you Phans out there. If there was ever a _Danny Phantom _live-action movie, who would you want as cast. I have mine already but since casting is illegal on this website I won't say anything unless one of you guys PM me because I don't want to get in trouble. **

**Please ****favorite/follow/comment on this story. I want to see what you guys think. Until next time, have a blessing day.**

**Xoxo,**

**M. **


End file.
